The G-gang vs. the ‘IT’
by DanniMarie
Summary: !!!!!NEW!!!! and redone!!!!!!!!We have seen them fight ‘OZ’, They have won battles that people thought would never be won. But can they win this fight…????……


Ok this is the same one as before...BUT! But, I have redone it. I made it better to read. I hope that you all like this one better then the 1st one.  
  
We have seen them fight 'OZ', They have won battles that people thought would never be won. But can they win this fight.????..  
  
The G-gang vs. the 'IT'  
  
By: FireFly (Ko-chan Gecko)  
  
It was another day as the sun was setting behind the night sky. All the people of the earth were getting ready to end their day and go to bed,.all but the Gundam Boys that is. The sounds coming from there home would make one think that a war was taking place there.  
  
"Were did it go??" Heero asked as he looked around.  
  
"I don't know!" Duo said back.  
  
"Your Shinigami! Or you call yourself that!!" Heero yelled at Duo.  
  
"YEAH SO! You're the perfect soldier!" At this Heero gave him 'THE' look.  
  
"That's only when I'm on a mission!" Heero said back.  
  
"Fine..Than this IS you mission! KILL IT!!!!!"  
  
Heero's eyes turned dark. "Mission.accepted!"  
  
"Good..now go get it!!" Duo stood back to see what was going to happen.  
  
"Were did it go?" Heero asked as he looked under things.  
  
".OVER THERE!...NO!..THERE!...NO..WAIT!.OVER THERE!...NO UNDER THAT!.MAN THAT THINGS FAST!" Duo screamed. He looked on as he saw Heero run everywhere.  
  
"You're a REAL big help!" Heero looked over to his friend.  
  
"I try! (" Duo said as he looked all sweet.  
  
"Hey were did Wufei go?" Heero asked as he looked around for the other man.  
  
"I think that he went to go get 'The' weapon." Duo said, as he looked for their little friend that was keeping them from going to bed.  
  
Heero: ". O.O.."  
  
"His Gundam." Duo said not even looking up.  
  
"We can take care of this thing.after all its one to five... and we are the five! And we are the bigger ones!" Heero said.  
  
"Yeah but we have been at this for two hours." Duo yelled out.  
  
"SO!"  
  
"'so'.you say 'so'..I WOULD LIKE TO GO TO BED!!!!" Duo yelled getting all up in Heero's faces.  
  
Right than they hear a scream.  
  
"Umm didn't that sound like Quatra?" Heero asked looking at Duo.  
  
"Yeah" Duo looked back at Heero. (from other room) "HELP ME!!! ITS IN HERE...HEEELLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!" Quatra yelled.  
  
Heero and Duo run to help their friend, but what they find was NOT what they would have liked to find! Quatra was up on his desk crying like a baby. He was all up in a ball and pointing to the other side of the room.  
  
"Over there...Kill it! Kill it! KILL IT!!" Quatra cried to the two men who came into the room.  
  
"ok.Heero...you go that way..I'll go this way." Duo said.  
  
"Right!" Was all Heero said back to him.  
  
"Hee Hee you can't run forever from Shinigami..Hee Hee" Duo said as he closed in on it. "This is my mission...must do mission....mission is to kill...killing is my mission." Heero talked to himself.  
  
As they go closer...it ran.  
  
"GET IT!" Duo yelled out. "DEI! DEI! DEI!" Heero cried out.  
  
The two ran after it but ran into one another instead.  
  
"DID WE GET IT? DID WE?" Duo asked as he looked around.  
  
"I think so.." Heero said as he checked under some things.  
  
"Good now I can go to bed." Duo said happy and walked to the door.  
  
"Yeah" Heero said as he looked over to Quatra.  
  
As they were going to the door, and Quatra was getting down..they heard another scream.  
  
" TROWA!!" They all yelled out.  
  
"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM MEEEE!!!!" Trowa screamed.  
  
They all ran out of Quatra's room to Trowa's to find him up on his sink trying to do his heir. He had just gotten out of the bath and was only in his boxers. (heehee)  
  
"I thought that you two said that you were going to get rid of the thing...why is it still alive?"Trowa said as he looked at Heero and Duo.  
  
"WE ARE TRYING TO BUT ITS TOOOOOO FAST!!!" Heero cried out as he looked around. "YEAH...WHAT HE SAID!!!" Duo said.  
  
They heard laughing coming from behind them..as they looked they saw Quatra with a every evil look in his eyes.  
  
"...ummmm...Quatra are you ok?" Duo asked his friend as he look crazy.  
  
" 'ok'.'ok'..you ask me if I'm 'ok'..DO I LOOK OK?!" Quatra asked him.  
  
"Hey..we may be able to use this..!" Heero talked to himself.  
  
"How?" Duo asked.  
  
"I see...When he goes..like that he can be better that Heero!" Trowa said as he looked at his crazy friend.  
  
"NO ONE IS BETTER THAN ME!!!" Heero yelled out like a two year old.  
  
"OK ok whatever you say.." Duo said. " Quatra..Quatra the thing got into Sandrock.." Trowa told him.  
  
"WHAT????" Quatra yelled out.  
  
They all moved every fast to get out of 04's path. The all saw that he was looking for the little thing.  
  
"Now I feel a little sorry for the poor little guy." Duo said as he looked down.  
  
Heero: "Yeah me two." Heero said. "Yeah.." Trowa even said. "HEEEEE HEEEEE HEEEEE" Quatra laughed out.  
  
He looked high and low for him..but could not find him anywhere.  
  
"Were are you? Come out Come out were ever you are.!" Quatra said as he looked everywhere.  
  
Nothing  
  
" SAID COME OUT!!!" Quatra yelled.  
  
Nothing  
  
"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was all he could say before he passed out.  
  
All: -_-*  
  
"ok.now what do we do?" Duo said.  
  
"I was hoping that it wouldn't have had to come to this but it has left us with no other way!" Heero said.  
  
Heero walked over to the phone  
  
"Hello is..is Relena there?" Heero asked into the phone.  
  
Duo: "Man he must think that we are left with no other way out, to call Relena!" Duo said as he looked over to Trowa  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yes .come right away...yes..ok." Heero said.  
  
Heero gets off phone.  
  
"So why are you calling Relena? She doesn't kill!" Duo called over to Heero.  
  
"She may not..But her looks do." Trowa said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yeah all it has to do is take one good look at her,,,and its as good as dead!" Heero said to the other two men.  
  
(Door bell)  
  
"She got here really fast..what did you tell her heero?" Duo asked as he looked over to his friend.  
  
"That I was going off to war!" Heero said.  
  
"OK WERE IS HE???" Relena yelled as she came in.  
  
All of a sudden you hear a thud.  
  
"IT WORKED! IT WORKED! LOOK THERE IT IS!!" Duo yelled out happy.  
  
"Hey your right!" Trowa said as he looked.  
  
They all looked as they saw a little mouse on its back, his feet strait up and stiff as a broad.  
  
"AAAAAAAA MOUSE!!!!!!!!!" Relena screamed out.  
  
Thud  
  
They all look to find the old Queen a of the World out cold on there floor.  
  
"Did we kill her? Did we kill her?" Heero said as he looked at her.  
  
"No she's alive still!" Trowa said as he was next to her.  
  
"Oh, I was hopping that we would get a two-for-one deal" Heero said as he looked at the other guys.  
  
  
  
Now we look and see Wufei  
  
"Umm.those baka's can take care of..umm.what ever that thing was." Wufei said as he sat in his Gundam. ": ..I hope.."  
  
THE END!............or is it? 


End file.
